In a mobile communication system constituted by cellular cells, a cell is a communication area of certain coverage that provides services for mobile users. One base station is in charge of several cells, or one eNB may be in charge of one cell. In a Long Term Evolution (Long Term Evolution, LTE) system, a base station is called an evolved Node B (evolved Node B, eNodeB), which is hereinafter referred to as an eNB for short.
A wireless mobile network is currently divided into two parts, namely, a Core Net (Core net, CN) and a Radio Access Network (Radio Access Network, RAN). The RAN performs an access service of a User Equipment (User Equipment, UE), and forwards service data to the CN or forwards service data received from the CN to the UE. In the LTE system, the RAN is constituted by eNBs. FIG. 1 is a structural diagram of the RAN in the LTE system in the prior art.
If some problems occur in the RAN, for example, failure of an eNB power source, failure of a link (S1 link) from the eNB to the CN, failure of a baseband processor of the eNB, failure of an antenna feeder system, or failure of an antenna, these failures may eventually cause deterioration of Quality of Service (QoS) of users in one or more cells, and even cause service interruption so that the users are forced to switch from an active state to an idle state, or a traffic interruption or disconnection occurs. This is often referred to as a cell outage (cell outage). In this scenario, coverage and capacity losses are generally caused.
In the prior art, after it is determined that the cell outage occurs, a network manager calculates, based on a centralized algorithm or a planning tool, wireless parameter configurations of cells that need to be adjusted, and sends the wireless parameter configurations to the cells that need to be adjusted. The cells that need to be adjusted adjust respective configurations according to the wireless parameter configurations, so as to compensate for the coverage or capacity in the area where the problem occurs. Here, the cells that need to be adjusted include an adjustment participating cell and a peripheral cell. The adjustment participating cell refers to a cell which is located on the periphery of a failed cell and compensates for the coverage and capacity losses caused by the failed cell. The peripheral cell refers to a cell adjacent to the adjustment participating cell.
In a process for implementing the present invention, the inventor of the present invention finds that: In the prior art, the RAN needs to collect a large amount of information, and sends the information to the network manager, which increases a backhaul (backhaul) overhead of the network, so that it is rather slow for the system to discover a failure, locate a failed cell, and change a wireless parameter of the cell.